<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>f r i e n d s by angelslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577703">f r i e n d s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove'>angelslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Crush, brief mention of lucia but das pretty much it LOL, unrequited galo/aina sorry luvs x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aina is happy Galo has a friend like Lio. It wasn't as if he didn't get along well with the rest of the crew- quite the opposite. His magnetic personality makes it near impossible not to like with him. </p>
<p>It just, perhaps, feels like Lio connects with Galo in a way no one else does or really can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>f r i e n d s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loved the heterobaiting in promare. was delicious<br/>btw i love aina. she was honestly pretty cool so i hope this doesnt give  off "SHE GITS IN TEH WAY OF MUH GAY SHIPS DXXXX" vibes im mostly just running with the heterobaits u feel me..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Wow," Aina coos over Galo's shoulder. "You're lifting that like it's nothing, Galo!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Visibly pleased, he preens and puffs his chest out. "Of course! Nothing is too heavy for Galo Thy--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Hold still!" Galo pauses mid pose-strike at Lucia's snapping, who is currently tinkering with something under the mecha's arm he's holding. "I'm almost finished, so don't move."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina continues to stare at Galo, who's recovered quickly from the chastising. His tongue is peaked out in focus, biceps flexed from exertion, and the longer she stares at him the more certain she is in her decision to do it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She's going to confess to Galo. Today.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After saving the world, and having Galo just... Disappear with no trace, for an entire week, put a lot of things into perspective for Aina. Who knows when things could go wrong, and either of them could... Die? As morbid as it sounds- in their line of work, it's their reality. She hears a lot about people not wanting to die with regrets, and now, she thinks she's starting to understand that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay," Lucia says after another long moment, rolling out from underneath the mecha. "Thanks, Galo. Looks like those muscles are for more than just show, after all."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo pouts as he gently sets the machinery down, opens his mouth to respond--</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'm back," a voice calls from the main room, and Galo's demeanor makes a 180 so fast Aina practically gets whiplash from just seeing it. No longer pouting, his eyes brighten and his signature boyish grin splits across his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Lio!" Galo chirps, bounding out of the room, soon returning with him in tow, tucked under Galo's arm. Lio has a couple bags in hand- some form of food (probably bagels) in one, and equipment for their workspace in the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina is happy Galo has a friend like Lio. It wasn't as if he didn't get along well with the rest of the crew- quite the opposite. His magnetic personality makes it near impossible not to like with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It just, perhaps, feels like Lio connects with Galo in a way no one else does or really can. It's good to have someone like that in their lives-- Aina, for one, considers her 'someone' her sister. When she feels like she has no one to talk to, she goes to Heris. There have been many days she's talked to her about things she feels she can't really tell anyone else, or vented about her crush on... You know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina personally doesn't have much to say to Lio even on a good day, and /especially/ not as much as Galo, but she does find it amusing to sit back and watch their interactions together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You weren't too cold out there, right?! I knew I should've given you my jacket--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I was fine, Galo. I'm getting used to--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"But I'm still gunna get Ignis to get you your own! It's the least you deserve-- one that fits you!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina is then distracted from the conversation by Lucia making a vague noise of exasperation. "It's always so annoying when they're new," she sighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Huh?" Aina asks. New? Like a new recruit? Maybe, but Lio wasn't very annoying. Honestly, Galo wasn't even annoying when he first joined- just overeager. And loud. And dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Okay, maybe a little annoying. But at least it was endearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina is further confused by the weird expression Lucia aims her way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Nope, nevermind," Lucia says after an obviously internal conflict she had with herself. She waves her hand as if to physically dissipate the conversation. "Wanna hand me that wrench over there?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before the day ends, Aina goes to find Galo. Her hands are shaking, faintly, and she forces herself to breathe and remind herself that honestly- it's just Galo. He probably won't be any different than he is on the team outings- only, this time it won't be the team. It'll be just them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Alone. With the entirety of Galo's attention on Aina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And perhaps if things went well enough, he'd walk her home, take her to her door step, and they would... Kiss. Holy shit. She might actually kiss Galo Thymos. Tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She eventually finds Galo in the locker room, removing his coat, chattering with Lio who's placing items in his own locker. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Sorry to interrupt," Aina says just loudly enough over the two's own voices, walking over with more confidence than she feels. "But Galo, can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo looks at her with raised eyebrows, and then, strangely, at Lio. Lio shrugs and gives a short nod, and Galo turns back to Aina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Sure!" He says, grinning, and Aina smiles back- albeit weakly from nerves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He follows her obediently out of the locker room, and puts his hands on his hips once they come to a stop. It emphasizes his shoulder-to-waist ratio, and Aina's mouth is suddenly dry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What's up?" Galo asks, and she feels her cheeks flushing, sweat beading at her forehead. Great. Maybe she shouldn't--</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">No. She squares her shoulders. She's Aina Ardebit, dammit! She's almost lost Galo once, and she refuses to bypass this chance she's clearly been given to make this work with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to be nervous. The thought brings her a bit of comfort, and she pushes through. "Um... Galo, I was... Wondering if maybe you wanted to go for some food? Once I've finished up here?" She asks, barely managing not to cringe at her weak attempt at being casual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo looks thoughtful, then apologetic. "Sorry, Aina. Lio and I are already getting dinner tonight, he said he found this new place he's sure I haven't been to yet and--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay!" Aina squeaks, to cut off his rambling. "How about tomorrow, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He blinks. "Like our pizza parties with the team? You know I'm always down for that, Aina! You don't gotta ask me all alone like this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No, no, I--" Aina groans, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. Why did she ever think he would understand if she wasn't completely, 100% straight forward?! "Galo, I mean like a date. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date, with me, tomorrow." Her cheeks flush as she says this, but she stays determined, staring him in the eyes. "Because, you know, uh. I... Like you." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Now, Galo's face is apologetic in a completely different way. Aina's stomach drops.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, Aina..." He starts, uncharacteristically shy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No! No, that's fine," Aina blurts out before he can keep going- keep pitying her. "It's okay if you don't like me. I was- I'm just--" She turns to hopefully hide the tears that are quickly blurring her vision, to her frustration. "Sorry, Galo, I didn't mean to make things weird."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"They aren't! Things aren't, weird, I mean! Aina, I promise!" Galo insists, voice pitched. "It's just- you know, I thought everyone knew about Lio and I--"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina's head snaps back up to look at him, tears quickly forgotten. "What? Wait- you're dating Lio?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yes," Lio says from behind them, and when they turn to see him the expression Galo had earlier-- lovesick, Aina realizes-- returns. "My apologies. I came to see if perhaps your conversation was over- I hadn't expected it to be about this."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"That's okay," Aina says slowly. "Sorry. I didn't know you two were..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio's face softened when Galo tugged him over, under his arm. She has no idea how she never noticed, now that she knows-- and she calls /Galo/ stupid?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Is there... Aina, do you have an issue with..?" Galo asks almost timidly, and Aina realizes with a jolt that she's been insensitive time and time again, all within the short amount of time this conversation has come to pass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No-- oh my god, no! Hell no! One of my good friends in school was- is! A lesbian. It's fine! I'm more in awe I hadn't realized. I feel stupid."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No need," Lio huffs. "I'm not exactly the most keen on physical affection, and Galo's touchy with everyone. I can see it easy to be confused."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I really am sorry Aina," Galo says in something of an almost serious tone. "That I can't return your feelings."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina shakes her hands back and forth, earnest to show there's no ill-will. She may take a couple tubs of ice cream and a few TV shows to binge before she's over it, but in the end she knows it'll turn out okay. "It's really fine, Galo. I hope your date tonight goes well."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Thank you," Lio says, side-eyeing Galo, no doubt for telling Aina about their date.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Galo smiles sheepishly, head ducked as they make their way past her. She watches as Galo puts his coat around Lio's shoulders, and Lio hands Galo his bag he hadn't grabbed from the locker room when he left early to talk to Aina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After she's gotten plenty of time and fresh air to cool off and she's turned to go back inside of the building, Galo calls out to her from down the street. A simple; "Get home safe, Aina!" With a wave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Aina holds up a hand in reply, and lets it drop when he turns away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lio and Galo, huh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>